Sweet Memories Made
by nice2meetu2
Summary: Susan encounters the Elven archer under the most unusual circumstances and shares a moment with him. Rated for LEMON. ONE-SHOT for the time being. May have further ONE-SHOTS added in.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm guessing you are all sent here because of your love for these two characters. It is not in my attention to ruin these two beautifully creations of both Mr Tolkein and Mr Lewis, so please bear with me. This is first ever lemon or M rated fanfiction, of you will. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but it they belonged to me, I would have made them man and wife in an alternate uniververse ten centuries ago.**

Susan Pevensie is pretty sure that she was on her bed when she had wept herself to sleep. After all, Aslan had sent her siblings and herself back to England and denied her from that beautiful world she had learned to love. Not only was that that had made her cry and stil sad as she stands on this beach, but also the pain of a broken heart when she was forced to leave the one person she believes is her true love – Caspian. Despite that small, brief kiss they shared, it had left her wanting more and lighted a desire so strong that she finds it hard to get rid of. She knows nothing of the unfamiliar yet delicious sensation except that it stirred warmth in her stomach. But now, standing alone on the barren beach, she can feel the heat inside of her being slowly dimmered by the cool wind.

It is obviously sunset here for the sky is turning from an orange to a purple-blue colour. Her naked feet is being pricked by the sharp rocks under her and the night gown she is wearing, barely hits her knee. The material of the rough cloth that is now the only shield from the breezy weather is so thin that she could feel her nipples harden. The wind caused the fabric to rub against them and they erected so obviously that she cannot keep herself from blushing. She just hopes that there will be no one around her to see her in such a compromising condition.

She looks around the area but recognizes it not. She wonders whether it is Narnia for she does not remember being teleported to anywhere except to Aslan's land. She feels joy overwhelming her and begins to run for she cannot wait any longer to explore this place. She must have forgotten she is without shoes for her bare feet immediately scratches on the sharp pebbles and she trips with her hands and knees scraping on the keen stone. She lets out a cry of pain and tries to scramble up without disturbing the wounds, but fails. A tear of hopelessness runs down her cheek and she tries again to get up. Once again, she falls back, grazing the cuts further while letting out another agonizing cry. Her shrieks must have been heard for she notices that the bushes are beginning to rustle and she can hear footsteps with her sensitive ears of an archer. Yet, she observes that these footsteps, unlike those made by a normal man, are light as a deer's.

She is immediately awared of her obvious analysis and readies herself to fight back by picking up a sharp rock, stiffling her painful exclamations into a groan, for fear it will alarm the approaching being. The footsteps have begun to be of a more defined rhythm that she knows he's here. He must have spotted her for he begins to run towards her, crying at the same time, "Who is that? Are you alright?" Susan's assumptions are right, he is a male. And at his first question for her, she laughed out loud. The man must have noticed it for he asks, "What is so funny?" "I can't believe the first thing that comes out of your mouth should be to enquire who I am." she responds as she feels his hand on her waist, while his other arm lifts her palms gently off the sharp pebbles. Slowly, with his help, she manages to be in a sitting position. She examines her scratches before looking up to express her apreciation.

At that moment, she feels as if she had been shocked by lightning. Every part of her body becomes sensitive all at once as she sees the ethereal beauty before her. He must not be a human for he is so pale and fair with white blonde hair, pointed ears and azure eyes that matched her stormy blue ones. Their feelings must be mutual for she can feel him returning her gaze. He admires her shamelessly, and with honest eyes, scans her from head to toe without a blink. This is such a bold act compared to Caspian's coy gestures that she feels the heat in her body reignited without either the gorgeous creature and her having physical contact. She mentally scolds herself for such weak will power as she believes she might have betrayed her lovely Telmarine prince with these thoughts. But her body does not comply for she can feel her nipple sticking out again. Her face glows with a rosey red and raises her right arm to hide it, pretending it to be a casual act.

She can't tell if he notices but after examining her left palm with delicate care, he advances to take care of her other arm. "Would you mind letting me see the scratch?" he asks with a gentle voice that tickles her neck. Her nerves are again excited, sending her nipples, that have only recovered to become erect once more. Feeling them against her forearm, she shakes her head. "I think they'll be fine." she answers.

"I insist."

With these words, he moves to remove her arm. She will not budge. But the inhuman god was firm and stern about his decision and analyzing the weak points of her arm, he moves his hands just to where both her breasts are and tugs. His fingers brushes her nipples slightly as her arm is moved and she lets out a moan of satisfaction. He seems to have noticed her gasp and his perfect eyes landed on her chest. For the first time, he observes her erected teats and his face grows red. He pretends not to have noticed and averts his eyes, returning to his job at hand.

After a thorough examination, he informs her, "Will you mind if I carried you to the stream? The cool water will help ease your scratch for sure. You will not want inflammation there, or else, it will take a lot time to heal and it might leave a scar." She thinks about the proposition and finally, made a coy nod to indicate he can proceed with his work. Carefully, he picks her up. He does not observe it but Susan can feel one of his warm hands on her thigh and her full breasts pressed against his chest. She tries to wiggle herself to a better position but activates the errection of her bosoms when they met her rough clothing. She immediately stilled herself, not wanting to draw his attention to her busts once more, knowing clearly that he had observed them just before. He seems decent for being a gentleman all along. Still, she wants to be faithful to Caspian although her body tells her otherwise.

When he has walked into the river and the water finally reaches his waist, he lets her down slowly. The cool water at first stinged the cuts on her knees but is soon replaced with a comfortable sensation. Susan is tall yet the stranger is taller, so the water hits just below her breasts. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf," he says with his unique yet mesmerizing tone while he cleans her wounds tenderly, "I am an elf." "I am Susan Pevensie, just call me Susan," she answers coyly as her eyes flutter, feeling his large palm and exquisite fingers on her pale skin. "Thank you Legolas," she says. She can sense her heart beating at a fast pulse as she feels his name on her lips. The elf does not respond to her thanks, instead, he makes another one of his remarks. "You know, Susan, you are very beautiful. You are probably the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on. I am glad it was me that save you." At these words, he looks into her eyes and she can observe nothing but sincerity, honesty, admiration and another foreign expression- desire. His desire, unlike that of animals, is clean and pure. She does not feel at all ashamed to be touched by him. Her heart is racing faster than ever and her legs give in, sending her to a collapse, bringing her upper body to emerge into the water.

He immediately holds her arms to steady her. When she finally stands still, she can feel that her whole body is now wet. Reluctantly, she looks down at herself and stares at her body in horror. The sheer material is wet through and every feature of her bobdy is highlighted, including her plump breasts and swollen nipples. She must have been blinded by her shock that she fails to feel Legolas' hand on hers, snatching it to place it on his chest, upon which she can feel its firmness, despite the clothes that blocked her from the view. "Can you feel my heart beating?" he asks. She feels bold and shakes her heaad, "I cannot feel it with all these layers of fabric." He seems to be oblivious of her indication and nods in agreement with her statement. He begins to remove his belt which she finds agonizingly slowly. So, with her slim and skilled fingers, she helps him remove his robe and soon, nothing except for his pants cover his body. Without being invited, she runs her finger tips from Legolas' abs to his chest. All the time, the elf keeps a look of innocence and mixed surprise at the audacious act of Susan. Nevertheless, he says, "From this moment onwards, my heart will be beating for you and you alone." His words are so strong that the heat in her stomach bursts. She cannot hold her will power any longer. Ignoring the pain in her palms, she grabs his hands and places it on one of her breasts. He is so amazed that he begins to withdraw his hands, with a thumb accidentally brushing her nipples. She presses his palm tighter against her bosom and moans. He seems to understand and flicks his fingers one more time to prove his observation and he earns another groan. Tentatively, he holds up his other hand to grab her right chest. Instead of taking care of only the nipple, he kneads the whole bosom as if it were a dough. At that sensation, Susan arches her back, biting her lips. She has not felt this good for her whole 17 years of life and hopes this moment with the gorgeous elf is as real as Narnia had been.

Slowly, he begins to experiment like pinching those teats and twitching them with two fingers. At the same time, Susan can feel the region between her thighs getting warmer by the minute. It is an unfamiliar category to her so while whimpering under the great sensation Legolas is providing her, she slipped her hand down to her vagina and touches. It is wet. Not wet from the water but something else, something warm. She strokes the region a few more times to make sure it is not an illusion yet an unspoken pleasure is triggered. Knowing that the key lies in that buried and private part of hers, she decides to have the elf do the deed. However, before she can guide his hands there, he seemes to have observed her actions. Keeping one hand still on her right breast, he slid his other arm down to her private region. Barred away by the panty, he touches her, earning a satisfied moan. He begins to rub his finger to and fro at the region, creating more muffled murmurs from her. He is getting excited and he feels his length filling with blood, so erect that it seems to have built a tent beneath her pants. Susan notices it and out of curiosity, touchs that instrument. He seems to enjoy for his eyes roll back and his stroking speed on her vagina increases.

Holding his penis like a stick, she caresses it gently. She must be doing something right for he begins to stick his finger into her panty, touching her skin to skin. His callous fingers do amazing things to her and she leans towards him. Unexpectedly, his finger enters the hidden cave and she gasps out of pain and pleasure. He ought to be pretty intelligent at this for he begins to pump his fingers in and out. As he continues, he adds one, then two fingers. "Le...Legolas... I need you," she whimpers. She does not know what the words mean exactly.

Without prior notice, Legolas begins removing her thin night gown. Soon, she is bathing under the moonlight, naked and glorious. Admiring her pink and full quivering lips, the elf lowers his head to kiss her. Just at the moment, his fingers, still in between her smooth legs, dugged so deep that it made her gasp, allowing his tongue to penetrate her mouth. Their tongues begin to spar and it was hard to tell who has won. His lips than travelled down her jaw, to her neck than to the curves of her bosom. He moves lower to her coral nipples and kisses. Unexpectedly, he sticks out his tongue and licks. It tickles so much that she shudders. Soon enough, he sucks on it like a baby and gently grinds and bites it with his teeth. These actions heighten her nerves and she begins to wiggle herself out of her panties, taking off his pants in one pull. His hands grab her ass and lifts her up to straddle at his waist. His hard length, pressing on her thighs, leaves her desperate and needy. So in one quick motion, she pushes down her hips and his penis slides into her vagina. That sensation is so painful that tears begin to form. She is about to back away when the friction between his penis against her vagina, stirs great pleasure for both of them. Getting the hang of it, they are soon yelling each other's name, grinding into each other.

When thet are done and he lifts Susan gently off him while lying her tenderly on the beach, he says, "Thank you for the great time we have shared, I don't think I'll ever forget, despite the hundreds and thousands of years I'll continue to live on for. I can truly say that I love you, Susan."

"I will as well, remember the moments I have spent with you all my life, Legolas," she whispers back.

A silent tear rolls down her beautiful face but her heart is filled with joy. She is glad she is brought here no matter what the original intentions of this had been. At least, she will never be desperate over Caspian for this enchanted moment created by Legolas and her will forever replace the hopelessness she was once left with.

**I understand it is not at all well-written as I hoped it would turn out ,nor will there be chance of people visiting this story. Still, I would most thankful if you could leave a review to tell me of your thoughts no matter how good or bad you think this story is. If you like, I can undoubtedly write more about these two characters, but please leave a comment or PM me. Thank you so much for taking the time to read the story. **

**BTW, excuse my grammar, this is my first approach in using presennt tense. :P**


	2. Moonlight

**This is set after Chapter 8 of It's Never Late for Change by nicetwomeetyou. I've asked for her permission to use her storyline and she has said yes, so hope I do her story justice by giving it a sexy twist. If you have read her story and wish to add in a sexy scene, tell me and I'll try my best. By the way, this has no connection with the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the story line.**

_**What if Susan had not gone back to her room after her dance with Legolas and went to have a stroll in the garden instead? What would happen? Will sweet memories be made?**_

Susan must say that her feet were sore after only one dance and that was queer for she had been a party girl who danced her nights away back in England. She wondered if that had to do with the change of her daily routines, her lack of practices or her dance partner. She could not decide for all factors applied in her case. Firstly, she no longer slept late ever since she arrived at Gondor nor did she had time for dancing with time spent on archery. Thirdly, she did feel her feet giving way as she danced with the breathtaking elven prince. If he had not had his hands on her waist and arms supporting her back the whole time, she would bound to have fallen long ago. But it was just that around Legolas, she could feel herself soften up a bit as if the wall she had built ever since Caspian and Narnia was slowly falling down. She tried to be tough like a soldier or the queen she was meant to be yet he simply had that magic in him to melt her heart and knew not why.

However, deciding that it was still a bit too early for bed but at the same time, no longer wanted to associate with the guests at the feasting hall, she was determined to talk a walk round the castle. Passing by the corridors, she could see the bright moon shining light penetrate through the windows and it gave her an idea.

"Why waste this beautiful night," she thought and headed for the beautiful garden.

Searching round the area for the best spot to enjoy the moonlight and flowers, she saw a pavilion and went in. The night was neither too cool or too warm so she did not feel particularly bare in her lacey dress which was quite sheer and delicate.

As she sat there, staring at the dark sky that had been decorated with a blanket of glistening stars, she could not help but reminisce about the slow dance she just had. She could just remember how everyone's eyes were on them as they glided on the dance floor so gracefully and carefreely. Yet, she felt no shame to be stared at since she had been enjoying the moment herself, in the arms of Legolas, so elegant and gorgeous. Caspian, who had broke her heart, was no match for his grace and politeness. He looked so pure and untainted that it shamed Susan to think of him as more than even a friend, not that she had those ideas. She patted her cheeks at that thought. How could she bear such thoughts? She was a quen after all, whether she was on her lands or on someone else's. She had to act like one and not the Susan who partied all night long or the Susan who flirted and kissed whoever was interested. She had to poise and gentle and elegant, everything that was the epitomy of a queen.

Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down and forced herself to sit up straight. That night, she just wanted to enjoy the wonderful view she was blessed with, without wandering thoughts to trouble her. The stars glimmering like diamonds brought a smile on her face. The light was reflected in her eyes as if they were shining with hope. The soft lumenescense given off by the moon cast a blue gleam on her beautiful face. Little did she know that an elf was merely a few feet behind her, admiring her silhouette and statuesqe face and figure.

"How could she not be from the very hands of Eru?" was al that filled his mind. To him, she was the perfect partner, no woman nor elf he had ever met could compare her. And that meant a lot considering he had lived for more than 800 years. In such a long period of time, though not spnt solely on mating, he had been encouraged by his father and tried hard himself to find himself a wife to settle down and have a family. The farthest he got was with a distant relative of his who was a princess and they had only shared a brief kiss which felt emotionless to them. Of course, elves did not aim to find love because love to them is meaningless, everything would fade after a thousand years together. But Legolas held a different thinking. Influenced by his best comrade, Aragorn, he believed that love was what one was born to embrace and everyone had their rights and freedoms to it. So, when that kiss he shared with the princess had not gone as he had hoped, he kept on looking but failed, until he first set eyes on Susan.

Without having to touch her, a simple eye contact with the stormy-eyed beauty filled him with life. He could feel every nerves in his body getting sensitive, yearning to be touched by the girl. He was not being shallow to only look for looks for his admiration for the foreign queen was beyond physical, it was a spiritual connection. Everytime he stared in those orbs, he could feel them seeing right through him as if she knew everything that was going on his mind. She was like a goddess to him, regal and untouchable, astounding and inapproachable. Just looking at bit of her exposed skin felt like tainting her with his uncleansed thoughts. When he held her during the dance, the slightest hint of touching, caused his stomach to stir and his intestines to jumble.

As the sky darkened further more due to the lateness, Susan began to feel a bit chilly with exposed neck and sheer clothing. She let down her hair to allow herself more protection but insisted on not leaving as she had promised herself. She did not hear him approaching for he was as quiet as a mouse and fooled even her sensitive years. When he touched the side of her arm, she nearly fell of her seat out of shock.

"You scared me," she said as she panted, holding one palm on her chest to soothe the emotion.

"I'm so sorry my queen, I did not know I would have such an impact." he replied apologetically as he helped her resume her sitting posture by placing one hand on the small of her back. It was such a natural gesture that none took notice of.

"Just try not to be too quiet next time," she answered with a hearty laugh, "I was just deep in thought that's all."

"I observed as much, my lady." was his reply.

"Please sit," she offered, realizing her manners. As he proceeded to take the seat beside her, she asked, "What do you mean? You have been here for some time?"

He lowered his head as if embarassed and said, "I hop you do not mind, I was just curious why you were all alone by yourself that's all, my lady."

Seeing how polite and formal he was, a gentle smile lit up her face. With two fingers, she lift his head up to face her. "You need not worry. By no means I'm blaming you."

It was as if both of them were struck by lightning when their eyes met. Legolas tried to avert his eyes due to honor his upbringing but Susan could resist no more. With her fingers still on his chin, she pulled him closer and she leaned in, giving him a peck on the lips. The kiss was nothing, simple and innocent. This time, it was the brunette's turn to turn red and release her contact with his face. She had never been so blunt and bold in her whole life.

Yet, this kiss seemed to have quite the impact on Legolas, as if it had been some kind of a key to a locked door. Seeing her shy away, he cupped her face and gave her a kiss. It started off light, than a bit forceful as he tried to gain access to her mouth. Gently, she opened it and he slipped his tongue in. Everything about this kiss was elvish, gentle annd not at all passionate like the hurried and desperate one she shared with Capsian. Slowly, her hands found his neck and she placed it on his shoulders, allowing her long fingers to gently caress his lean soft neck. She could feel him shivering under her touch and she smiled.

They broke off the kiss but Legolas kept his lips in contact with her the whole time. He trailed kisses on her eyes, forehead then down to her ears, earlobes, jaw, neck. His hands moved as well, allowing them to slide and frame her figure. Starting from her bare neck, it droped to her shoulders, down the arms then back to her hips, up her waist, the side of her bosom them he drew circles on her back, sending her to shudder as well. Feeling he was a bit too reserved for her liking, Susan decided to start it off by herself. She brought her hands to the buttons of her blouse and went on removing the clothing. She did it agonizingly slowly as she placed kisses on every skin that was being exposed. His eyes fluttered with pleasure and his callous fingers began unbottoning her dress on the side of her dress. He must be an expert for he was faster even with one hand though Susan was slow on purpose. As she continued laying kisses and even stuck out her tongue at times to lick his skin, he slid her warm hands into the opening he had made to touch her soft skin. Stroking her back with his callous fingers, he allowed them to wander the whole plain. She was no wearing a corset or a bra so he need not bother with that.

When Susan finally got his shirt off, she proceeded to guide the elf by pleasuring him. Slowly, she placed her plams on his chest to feel its firmness. Leaning her face against it, she could feel his warmth radiating, hear his heart thumping with steady beats.

"So you're not at all scared?" she teased him at her observations.

Calmly he shook his head and offered her a sweet smile. "I tust you," he said.

With those words, she went on with her work. She allowed her fingers to revolve round his nipples. Occasionally, she tweaked them and he let out a gasp. With a satisfied grin, she surrounded one of them with her mouth, sucking on it. Gently, she grinded it with her teeth. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, she flicked her tongue and he made the most sexy moan that she could feel the region between her legs getting warm. As she pleased him, he followed her steps, only without removing her dress. He pinched her teats with the fabric in the way. At first, she was a bit upset that they did not get to touch each othere skin to skin. But the lacey cloth rubbing her nipples caused a elightful sensation that she had to bite her lips to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape. Being a quick learner, Legolas began to get the hang of it. With one mouth covering one nipple of hers, he did not leave the other alone. Instead, he slid his hand into her dress to fondle the breat, kneading it gently yet firmly.

Seeing how well they were progressing, Susan asked him shyly as he continued to suck and lap her tongue on her nipple, "Do you like to move further or it enough?" Of course, her voice was shaky and hesiatnt as she tried to get a hold of herself from all the delight he was providing her with. At the question, he let go of her nipples and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

Of course, the queen wanted it badly but it did seem an outrageous idea to do it in the garden and mostly embarassing and shameful if busted. He seemed to have read her thoughts and began buttoning up her dress for her. "I had a wonderful evening tonight, my queen." he said politely. Laying a gentle kiss on her lips, he continued, "I am truly attracted to you but this would be immoral of me to take you at this time." She nodded with a smile, thankful of him for being such a gentleman and so understanding. "Good night then, my prince." she said as she left the pavilion.

With her her dress wet and transparent from Legolas's tongue and saliva, Susan walked back to her room with a straight back, allowing her chest to stick out and her erect and coral nipple to be perfectly visible through the sheer moist lace under the beautiful moonlight.

**I know that this chapter is not lemon and smut all the way but hope you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think and suggest chapters from It's Never Late for Change to put in sexy scenes :P Thanks and bye!**


	3. Drunk Elf Takes Action

_When Susan woke up, she thought it was dusk for the sky was a gradient of yellow, orange and a bit purple but when she left her bed to peer out of the window, she saw the sun go up. She had been sleeping for at least 18 hours! She must had been really tired the other day, but now she felt strength flowing through her body. With her mind clear and bright, she decided she had better go down for a quiet walk in the gardens before anyone woke up. So slipping into a comfortable cotton dress, she went to the garden to breathe in some fresh air._

_The altar was still there and the decorations from the day before were still intact which surprised her, the servants were usually really efficient at cleaning up messes. As she walked around the area, slightly caressing the bushes as she went, she heard people laughing hysterically as the door of the feasting hall opened and so she went to have a look. Hiding in a corner which had the best view to the hall, she could see glimpses of bright lights and hear muted sounds of music whenever people came out. _So the party has been going on from night till day?_ She wondered, when she saw a tall figure staggering out of the hall with a servant holding him by the waist to keep him from falling._

_"Is he alright?" Susan cried out as she recognized Legolas._

_The servant looked up to see her approaching, "My lady, he is quite drunk, I'm simply bringing him up to his room."_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," she said as she placed the elf's arm across her shoulders while wrapping her arm around his midriff._

_"Are you sure, my lady? He's quite heavy." The servant asked with concern, not sure that the petite frame of the girl could possibly handle Legolas._

_"I'll be fine, I excuse you from your duties, just go," she insisted, and with a bow, he left._

_"Is it you, Susan? My eyes are quite blurry but I can recognize that sweet scent of yours," he said suddenly, lowered his head to the level of her neck and took a deep breath. _

- Excerpt from It's Never Late for a Change Ch. 16 A Drunk Elf

CONTINUED...

Susan's breath hitched at Legolas' bold action. She had never thought an elf as noble and gentle as he would do something as roughish as he had. But she tried to keep her cool, after all, he was drunk as hell. "Mm," was all she responded, knowing he could not possibly have heard her anyways.

As Susan used all her energy to drag the strong and leanly built prince back to his room, she began to sweat. She could not believe someone as light and swift with his actions could be as heavy. At times she would stop to take in deep breaths. Each time she made these abrupt stops, the elf's long arm would accidentally slide off her shoulders, fingers ghosting over her breast. She would shiver at the amazing feeling but readjusted his arm and shake any indecent ideas off her head.

Whether it was intentional or not, Legolas would snake his hand to feel the pale skin that was exposed by her dress. He would caress first caress her bare shoulders than gently push off her sleeves as if yearning more of her skin. Many times, she would try to pull up her sleeve from falling off; it was not as if she wanted anyone to spot this and get the wrong idea.

However, if someone passed by at that very moment, they would definitely have been suspicious of something going on: Legolas had once again snuggled against her neck. This time, instead of taking in a deep breath and complimenting her of her scent, he had gone for licking her smooth porcelain skin. Both adults gave out a delightful moan that neither could suppress. Susan was surprised by his action that she began to regret her decision to take whole responsibility of bringing the elf back to his room. "The servant should have known better to leave him to my care," she groaned impatiently, blaming the poor boy. Meanwhile, the handsome prince made a giggle that warmed Susan to the core. "Not only are you fragrant, you even taste good, salty and sultry." was all he whispered into her ear. She would have stumbled down the stairs if she had not caught hold of the wall. That the normally polite Legolas could possibly utter something as indecent and tempting scared her. It would be a bad bad idea to leave the two alone.

She quickened her steps to her room. She had no idea which room was his, so rather than risking anyone seeing Legolas doing extremely suggestive gestures, she would rather have him crash in her room with her leaving soon after tucking him to bed. With much effort, she bursted into her room. Due to the small doorway, she was forced to hold the elf face to face with her and drag him in as she pulled him towards her bed. Before that, she kicked the door and banged it shut so that no one could possibly peep in.

Susan tried to thrust the elf onto the bed but he was rather too heavy for her slim frame to achieve such a task. As if suddenly gaining consciousness, he made a few steps towards the bed, pushing her as he went and collapsed on the bed with her under him. He was so strong that she could not possibly get him off her. She tried to wiggle herself out of this situation but this only created friction that left her wanting to stay in this position for a longer period of time.

He seemed to sense that and provided more pressure against her lower body until she could feel something obviously hard and warm against her thigh through the thin layer of cotton dress. She let out a moan that made the elf lift her hips against his excited length.

For a brief second, Susan realized as the only one sober among the two, she had to stop what was going on until it went further than either would be pleased with. With a determined hand, she pushed the elf off her with all her might. Instead of having the effect she hoped for, his face crashed onto her bosom, pushing a lot of her full chest up her dress. She took in a deep breath which seemed to increase the curiosity of the drunk elf who seemed more than at ease with his head buried in her mounts. After some time, he finally lifted his head to meet her eyes. It was filled with something more than it usually did. They were no longer of admiration, but passion and something she dreaded much - lust.

At that moment, her brain drifted off and stirred up bad memories. This was a look she was familiar with from a long-forgotten relationship- Caspian. He had always looked at her this way as if she were his prey, a prey that would be of no use after he had held it in his possession. That was all she was to the Telmarine King, a prey. She remembered the many times he had taken advantage of her love for him, groping her in the royal gardens behind shrubs like one would treat a common whore. He knew she enjoyed the pleasure with her elicit moans that he would try to muffle with his lips. But he had never realized that she had always been weeping silently after every "encounter" they had. Yes, the passion was thrilling and the secretiveness of their relationship made the affair the more exciting. But she was a queen and she damn well wanted Caspian treated her as one.

Now, back with Legolas towering over her, she realized the look that he was boring into hers was not merely lust. There was more, true affection, something that was always missing in Caspian's eyes when his eyes landed on her, or rather, on her full bosom or her slim waist or slender legs. For once, Susan decided to let everything take its natural course. The elf seemed to take the cue. Despite his drunken state, he lowered himself and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. The kiss soon turned sloppy with both of them getting all over each other. His hand would slide from her arms to her shoulder and with one strong tug, he tore the fabric, leaving the Gentle Queen with only a camisole that showcased every feature of her. Her nipples had long been hard as pebbles and obviously visible through the sheer material of her undergarment.

Fascinated by the tempting peaks, Legolas swiped his finger across one nipple. She immediately reacted to the teas, arching her back to get more of the touch. This time, he took the same nipple between two fingers, rolling and pinching it simultaneously, drawing heavy pants from Susan. While continuing with his ministrations on her left breast, he went over to massage the other with slightly more pressure. Seeming more skilled than she could ever imagine, Legolas leant down to cover her breast with his mouth. Over the fabric, he sucked, licked and teethed the nipple while his callous hand dragged down the neckline until the other boob was exposed and he was touching it skin to skin. The warmth and roughness of his finger had her slowly lowering her hands down to her dress. Sliding the hemline until she could reach the intersection of her thighs, she felt the moistness and warmth that yearned for the touch of his. With her other hand, she held up one of his hands to her lips and started sucking them.

The prince watched in amazement as she treated every finger of his right hand with attentiveness. When she was done all five, she had guided his hand down her chest, to her naval and finally in between her legs where he had long felt a swift of warm air. Nodding to provide him assurance, he went for it, touching the undiscovered region of her amazing body. At the slightest hint of touch, her breath hitched, encouraging him further. He swiped along the fold and soon found a hole where his finger could rest on. As if experimenting, he pushed in one finger and as he withdrew it, he saw the most amazing thing happen : Not only was she panting extremely hard, her eyes seemed to have rolled to the back of her head. He seemed to have felt something stir down there where he was beginning to feel a painful twitch. Ignoring the satisfying pain, he thrust in a second, then a third finger, pumping at a rhythmic speed. Yes, he was probably drunk, but the scent of her womanhood was so sweet that when the muscle inside her contracted and wrapped his fingers tight and a honey-fluid coated them as he withdrew his hand, he could not help but tasted it. Sure it was sweet and salty at the same time, but it had a flavor to it that woke him from his drunk state – exoticness.

The things he did later seemed to be out of extinct. He pulled down his pants one-handedly and seeing Susan watching his length wide-eyed and swallowing hard, he wiped the remaining of the sweet fluid of hers on his shaft, lubricating it with both her liquid and his pre-cum. Pushing her legs apart, he settled himself between her and with one plunge, his erect penis entered her. The satisfaction he had previously provided her with had obviously been of help for she was not at all tight. With every thrust he made, her boobs jiggled. He grabbed them and squeezed them forcefully, pleasuring her furthermore. As both of them were nearing their climax, Legolas added kissing to their movement and as he ejected and her wall tightened, they murmured into each others' lips a since "I love you."

Yes, it was not something ladylike that she should act on her love or was it moral to allow something like that to happen when she was supposed to be a respectable queen. Nonetheless, she knew deep down that she could never find a better person fit for her than Legolas now did. She did not regret her choice to let nature take its course, she was more than happy that she for one once, made a sensible decision that made everyone happy.

**Once again, this is a chapter that aims to resolve the sexual tension that has been obviously built in chapter 16 of It's Never late for change. Obviously, the plot are the work of nicetwomeetyou. Anyways, hope you loved this chapter. I understand not many read this story but I am more than happy to write them! Sorry for any mistakes, I do not have the time to look it over! :P**


End file.
